1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mudguard structure for a straddle-ride vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A mudguard structure for a motorcycle has heretofore been configured to attach a separate mud shield plate to a front lower end portion of a rear fender covering a rear wheel from above so as to extend the front lower end portion downward in some cases. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei. 6-135362.
For the convenience of the layout of an exhaust pipe extending from an engine, if the exhaust pipe is disposed in front of the mud shield plate, the mud shield plate is shifted toward the rear of a vehicle body to increase its vertical length.
To attach the mud shield plate increased in size and in weight, measures are needed to enlarge a portion to be attached to the rear fender to suppress flapping or the like for maintaining the attachment rigidity. This poses a problem in that also an attachment portion on the rear fender side is increased in size to cause a restriction resulting from the ensuring of attachment space.
In particular, an off-road vehicle ensuring a vertical stroke amount of a rear wheel is such that a rear portion of a rear fender extends to the rear in parallel to the ground. A mud shield plate is externally seen from the rear of the vehicle. If growing in size, the mud shield plate has an excessive sense of existence, which leads to a problem of impairing the external appearance of the circumference of the rear fender.